


I'm going to use you

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional scene to 6X09, Hospital Sex, M/M, Top Liam, Waiting for the ghost riders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: thehawk98love asked on Tumblr 'Can anyone please make Theo / Liam fanfic from 6x09 where they’re fucking in the hospital while hiding from Ghost Riders? PRETTY PLEASE? Cause there was too much sexual tension between them. You can’t let that behind.'And I fully agree with that, that was the moment I went from semi Thiam to full on Thiam, so ta da.





	

“When the Ghost Riders find us” Liam stated coldly, crossing the morgue towards Theo as the Chimera stared out the doors down the corridor. “I’m not going to do anything for you, I’m not going to help you. I’m not going to save you. I’m going to do exactly what you’d do to me, I’m going to use you as bait”   
If you asked either Liam or Theo, that was the point the Ghost Riders conveniently dropped in. However, as things transpired, that was not quite the case.

 

Theo scoffed as he continued staring blankly down the corridor, the noise of the ambulance wailing in the background drawing the Ghost Riders to them. The Beta had serious loyalty issues, not bothering to turn to face Liam as he responded mockingly “You’re going to use me as bait?” 

 

Liam grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, and he had to hand it to the Beta, Liam was stronger than he looked. Shoving Theo back awkwardly over the hospital trolley that was barricading the doors “I’ll use you however I like”

 

Theo smirked, raising his eyebrow suggestively at the Beta, he could feel, in fact almost taste the rage, anger and frustration pulsing off Liam “And how would you like to use to me then”

 

There was a second when Liam looked confused before he shoved Theo back again “Seriously, are you, of all fucking people, trying to flirt with me right now”  
“The Ghost Riders are coming anyway, thanks to you and I’m all for running as fast I can out of here but if you’re going to hold me captive then at least we could have some mutual fun” 

 

Liam grimaced, before shaking his head “You actually disgust me” to which Theo just rolled his shoulders, he was used to the insults and personal attacks, it certainly didn’t faze him. What did surprise him however was when Liam pulled him forward and then forced him to the ground. 

 

Head level with Liam’s crotch, he couldn’t help looking up and smirking at the Beta “Interesting interpretation of disgusted Liam” he teased as he admired the fine tool in front of him.

 

There was no reply, just the sound of Liam hasty pushing his pants to ankles. He might have been the pack’s puppy but his cock was certainly well developed and rock hard in front of Theo’s face. A rough hand ran though his hair as Liam guided him to prize.


End file.
